Thunderstorms
by grizztheviking
Summary: A Phineas x Isabella story about Isabella being afraid of thunderstorms and Phineas comforting her. Phineas and Isabella are 17 in this story.


The sky was grey and the threat of rain was looming, Phineas was on his way home from school. He was sprinting down the sidewalk from the Danville city high school towards his house. As he was about two blocks away from home, thunder roared and lightning cracked the sky. A thought popped into his mind.

"Oh no, Isabella is afraid of storms. I have to get to her!" The thought of her terrified, all alone in her room input some pep in his step.

His speed doubled as he bolted towards izzy's house. He ran up her driveway and pounded the door.

"ISABELLA!" He yelled.

Isabella was upstairs in her room, curled up in a ball crying, she was a ball of nerves. She heard a knock at the door.

"Oh thank goodness. I can't be alone right now." She thought as she ran down stairs to see who it was. She opened the door and saw Phineas. It couldn't have been a more perfect person to be at the door. Her heart started pounding as she lunged out the door and gave Phineas a big hug. She and Phineas headed inside as the wind started to blow and the rain poured. They headed up to Isabella's room where she would feel more safe and secure.

"I'm so glad you came over Phineas. You have no idea how much it means to me." Isabella said.

"It's no problem at all. I know how terrified you are of storms and I know you'd do the same for me." Phineas replied.

A loud roar of thunder shook the house. Isabella sitting on her bed, lied down, covered her head with her pillow, and begun to cry. Phineas jumped out of the chair he was sitting in and laid down next to Isabella. He put his arms around her holding her tight.

"I really hate seeing you like this, i….. I love you Isabella." Phineas said in a low caring voice.

Isabella pulled her head out from under the pillow. With tears still rolling down her eye's and her cheeks beginning to turn a bright red. She sat on the bed, face to face with her crush and said.

"Do you really mean that?"

"Of course, I do Isabella. You're beautiful, Smart, and we have so much in common. Iv felt this way about you ever since we were little." Phineas poured his heart out.

Isabella wiped away the tears in her eyes and replied.

"Really?! Iv felt the same way about you since we were kids." Isabella giggled.

"heh. I kinda feel silly for keeping my feelings bottled up all these years, don't you?" Phineas said with a big grin on his face.

Just then a big gust of wind blew making the house shake and creek. Lightning lit up the room. Isabella wrapped her arms around Phineas and buried her head into Phineas chest.

"It'll be ok Izzy." Phineas said as he wrapped one are around Isabella and stroked her long dark hair with his other hand.

Phineas lowered his head and kissed Isabella on the forehead. Phineas and Isabella shifted from sitting on the bed to laying down. They still had their arms wrapped around one another. Phineas wrapped a blanket around them both. The pair laid there for hours. Waiting for the storm to pass, but sadly there was no end in sight. Phineas could tell that Isabella was still tense but that she felt a great comfort in his arms.

A phone started to ring. Isabella hopped up from the bed and ran down stairs to answer it. Phineas followed closely behind. She picked up the phone, it was her mom.

"Isabella sweetie?, I won't be able to make it home tonight. The rain is just coming down to hard and I can't see to drive. Will you be ok by yourself tonight?" Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro asked.

Isabella hesitated at first, unsure of the answer, but she looked at Phineas and knew that everything would be ok.

"Yeah mom, all be alright." Isabella ultimately replied. After reassuring her mother, Isabella hung up the phone.

"Hey Phinny, would you mind spending the night? My mom can't make it." Isabella asked.

"I wasn't planning to leave your side tonight Izzy." Phineas replied.

The pair grabbed a snack and then headed off to bed.

"I should put my PJ's on. Be right back" Isabella said.

She walked into her bathroom and put on a light purple tank top and a pair of pajama shorts. Meanwhile Phineas was laying in Isabella's bed, nervous because he had never slept in the same bed as a girl before and certainly not one he had such strong feelings for. She came out of the bath room. Phineas could not look away from her. Isabella quickly hoped into bed and cuddled up next to Phineas.

The storm was still raging outside. Isabella was still nervous, but being next to Phineas calmed her right down. She soon falls asleep in his arms. Phineas laid awake while Isabella slept. He was thinking what a lucky guy he was. He could feel her heart beat against his chest. The sound of her breathing softly sent Phineas's heart a flutter. Phineas soon fell asleep.

After nine and a half hours of sleep Phineas awoke to find that the storm had passed. He rolled over to find that Isabella was missing. He hopped out of bed and headed down stairs in search of his crush. He walked through the archway into the kitchen to find Isabella cooking breakfast for the both of them.

"Mornin cutie." Phineas said in a playful tone.

"Mornin handsome." She replied.

"I made breakfast for us, just pancakes and orange juice, nothing fancy." Isabella said.

The pair sat down and went to town on their pancakes. Once done eating, Phineas and Isabella took their dirty plates to the sink and washed them.

"So about last night. Does it mean that we are boyfriend and girlfriend? I really love you Izzy and I don't want too mess things up by assuming so." Phineas asked in a shy tone.

"Oh Phinny, you're so silly. Of course, we're boyfriend and girlfriend. I love you with all my heart." Isabella replied.

Isabella put her arms around Phineas and started kissing him. Isabella was so passionate during the kiss she had pushed Phineas against the Refrigerator.

"I… Iv waited so long for that." Phineas said.

"Thanks again for spending the night with me Phineas, you're a great guy." Isabella said.

"I probably should be getting home. My family is probably worrying about me." Phineas replied.

Isabella walked Phineas to the door. The two shared a goodbye hug, then Phineas headed home. Once Phineas reached the end of the driveway he looked back at Isabella, The two love birds locked eye's and in that moment they both knew that their new relationship was the beginning of something special.


End file.
